


Sherlollipops - Trick or Treat

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [104]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sherlolly-locked on tumblr: I would love a Halloween flash fic! Molly is pregnant and wants to encourage sherlock to get used having children around so she puts him on trick or treat duty maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Trick or Treat

“No, Sherlock, you can’t wiggle out of this at the last minute! We promised John and Mary you’d help at the clinic’s Halloween party, and that’s exactly what you’re going to do!” Molly winced and smoothed her hand over her belly. The twins were feeling extra rambunctious today, as if they sensed the excitement of the season. “Besides,” she added as her husband opened his mouth to try and offer up another excuse, “you’re the one bringing the candy, remember?”

Sherlock pouted and snatched up the overflowing bag of Halloween candy from the coffee table. “Fine,” he huffed as he flounced down the stairs. “But I still don’t understand how watching other people’s children snatching candy from a bag will help me be a better father. I’ll do just fine; you’ve seen me with Emily Watson.”

“Exactly,” Molly called down the stairs. “That’s why I KNOW you need more practice!” She giggled and blew her husband a kiss as he reached the foot of the stairs. Molly loved him so much, but she really wanted him to understand why taking a child to a crime scene as a third birthday surprise was a terrible idea. Since John and Mary’s objections appeared to have flown blissfully over his head, Molly was resolved to find other ways to drive the point home.

Three hours later she heard the front door slam shut, and listened as Sherlock trudged heavily up the seventeen steps to their flat. She pretended to be immersed in the parenting magazine she was reading, until it was plucked out of her hands and flung to the floor by her husband. She looked up, a mischievous grin on her face. “How did it go, luv?”  


He groaned and plopped onto the sofa, putting his head on what little remained of her lap. She ran soothing fingers through his hair as he spoke. “They’re a bunch of little savages, Molly, I swear, and the parents! They just stand there grinning like idiots while the little monsters squabble over who got the most candy and criticize the choices available. And the noise, my God, the noise!” He groaned again and gave her a pathetic look. “Tell me ours won’t be like that, will they?”

Molly giggled and shook her head. “They’re probably going to be worse, having us as parents,” she pointed out. “You haven’t deleted what you and Mycroft were like as children, have you?”

A third groan left Sherlock’s lips. “Thank God they’ll have you as a mother,” he said feelingly, lifting one hand up to place reverently on her belly. “And yes,” he added quickly, probably reading her question in her eyes or the twitch of her lips, “I get it. Children don’t belong at crime scenes, the party made that fact appallingly clear! They’d make off with the corpses’ jewelry or internal organs before I could stop them!”

Molly laughed out loud and ruffled his hair. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far, but if this was what it took to drive that fact home, then I’m grateful to each and every one of the ‘little savages’ for getting you to admit it!”

Sherlock’s pout couldn’t last long in the face of his wife’s infectious humor, and the evening ended with the two of them cuddling and talking to the twins - with Sherlock virtuously promising not to take them to crime scenes until they were at least ten.

Molly counted that as a victory.


End file.
